


Leg Maintenance

by twinklepopo



Series: Homestuck Rarepairs [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklepopo/pseuds/twinklepopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros' legs malfunction, and he goes to his matesprit to get them fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leg Maintenance

“Equius….”

The blueblooded troll looked up from his workbench, putting down his screwdriver when he saw his matesprit standing at the door. Well, not exactly standing. More like hanging onto the doorframe for dear life.

“I think, the legs, are malfunctioning again.” Tavros clung to the doorframe desperately, trying to get his metal legs to support himself. They refused to move, recalcitrant in their immovability.

“Did you oil them as I had instructed,” Equius asked, getting up and very carefully picking Tavros up, bridal style. He looked at his matesprit sternly over his glasses.

“I might, have forgotten, once or twice…” Tavros muttered sheepishly, avoiding his gaze and fidgeting with his fingers, “I must have, misplaced, the can.” He knew exactly where the oil can was. It was at the bottom of the ravine between Vriska’s hive and Equius’ hive, having been thrown there during some roughhousing.

Equius sighed and placed Tavros down on the workbench. Grabbing his screwdriver and oil bottle, he kneeled down and started his work on the machinery.

Tavros marveled at how gentle Equius could be when he was working, how tender his touch could be when they were sliding over metal. Almost without thinking, he brushed back Equius’ bangs and slide his glasses off, wanting to see his blue eyes. Equius looked up, startled.

“You haven’t, been sleeping, have you?” Tavros accused, touching the blue bags under Equius’ eyes gently.

Equius averted his eyes, unconsciously tilting his head down to let his hair hide his face. “Preposterous. I have been sleeping perfectly fine.”

“Equius,” Tavros murmured, lacing his fingers with the hand still resting on his metal knee. He waited.

“...I have been kept awake at night by fears,” Equius whispered at length, almost too soft to hear, “I have been afraid that one day you would wake up and realize how you deserve much more than me.”

“Equius, that is, really stupid.” His frank words brought Equius’ eyes back to his. “I love you. You. I am, flushed for you, forever.” He cupped his matesprit’s face in his hands. “I love your horns, the way, they curve, and I love, your long hair, that is somehow so straight, and I love, your broken teeth, they are really, charming, and I love your, blue eyes, I wish, you wouldn’t hide them, and I love how kind, you are, to everyone, even if, you deny it, and I love your veganism, and your, love for natural fauna, and I love your wifebeater, and your shorts, and, your dumb striped leggings, even if, Kanaya has a heart, attack every time she, sees them, and I love—“

Equius moved his face upwards and Tavros moved his downwards and they found themselves kissing, suddenly, desperately. There was only happiness and love and sloppy makeouts.

“I love you,” Equius sighed, after, “You adorable, precious, silly fool. I love everything about you, from your ridiculous horns to your metal toes, and every day I thank the gods that you are still with me. I am flushed for you forever.”

“So, that is why, you should get sleep, and not, be kept awake, by such stupid, thoughts.”

“And you should take proper care of your legs.”

“But then, I wouldn’t, have a reasonable, excuse, to bother you, when you’re, holed up here, in your, workshop.”

Equius stood up and helped Tavros back to his feet, having finished his work. “You may bother me any time you wish. I am quite happy to accommodate you.”

“Should I, keep breaking my, legs then?” Tavros grinned, linking arms with the blueblood as they walked out the door.

“It is not advisable, but your presence in my workshop is not unwelcome.”

They walked away, down the hall, talking, laughing, happy in their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Equius and Tavros?  
> Anonymous asked:  
> Shipwreck, I sent without my prompt, Equius and Tavros, leg maintenance, fluff not smut?
> 
> On Tumblr:  
> http://homestuck-rarepairs.tumblr.com/post/43294865227/leg-maintenance


End file.
